Crazy Fan
by Skitter160
Summary: A crazy fan has been stalking Kuroko for more than just his autograph. Now he has gone missing after a game. Can the Generation of Miracles save him with his virtue still in tact? GoM X Kuroko


**Crazy Fan**

_**A/N: Well I'm back and here is your Valentine! Do enjoy it and let me know how much! **_

_Pairing:GoM x Kuroko (all at once of course! No Kagami or Momoi this time) **  
**_

_**Warning: All joking aside this ficlet keeps in tradition that this is rated M for reason. And slight molestations of the non GoM kind.**_

"Where is Kuroko?" Akashi eyed his team and his coaches. "Didn't you tell him about our extra practice after the game?" He asked Momoi who gave him a surprised look.

The pinkette hadn't even realized her beloved bluenette was absent. Of course she didn't have the same vision as the short red head. Which generally left him in charge of making sure Kuroko was there while she was in charge of making sure Aomine showed up. It was unusual for him to even ask if she had reminded the usually punctual bluenette.

"He was just here." Riko sighed, she had just seen the powder bluenette taking a milkshake from a fan not but ten minutes ago. It was a fan she was almost certain she had seen somewhere before but she couldn't recall from where. "Are you sure he won't just pop up behind one of us and say he's been here the whole time?" She added restraining herself from sighing again. It was not uncommon for Kuroko to just disappear really or at least it hadn't been in high school. She noticed that now that they had entered college he disappeared less at least on outings it was still almost impossible for most of them to detect the shortest player.

"If he was here I would have seen him." Akashi responded rather coldly. As much as forming a new team, with various members from their high school teams, was a good idea it was annoying. Most of the new recruits from Seirin seemed to be under the mistaken impression that Kuroko was always running off. That was actually far from true as the red head could attest to being hyper aware of the where the powder bluenette was. A trait all of the Generation of Miracles had adapted as best they could. It was all for the same reason, each of them had a bit of an unhealthy obsession with their phantom player. An obsession that had lead them apart and brought them back together. Of course none of them but Kise and Momoi had ever dared voice their affections aloud. That didn't mean the force known as Akashi didn't know about it.

"Are you sure?" Takao asked just to annoy Midorima who looked more concerned than he he ever seen him. Bar the one time he had almost been unable to purchase his lucky item for the day. When he looked over at him again he noticed the green haired shooter was staring at a fallen milkshake as if it had had caused the whole problem.

"He knows what he's talking about." Kagami snapped having seen Akashi in action on and off the court with his crazy vision. Following Midorima's glare he asked the shorter red something that had been bothering him since the game ended. "Where did you last see him?"

"Is Kuroko alright?" The ever hysterical Kise added with tears gathering in his eyes. He hadn't even been able to kiss the bluenette yet. What if something had happened to him? It wasn't like Kuroko to skip practice unless something dire had come up, like it had after their last game. Tetsuya #2 had been grazed by a car but even then the powder bluenette had informed Akashi that he would be absent. And after hearing about their beloved mascot practice had been canceled and everyone had gone to check on them. As it turned out Tetsuya #2 was fine but the same couldn't be said for the driver who had brought him in. She was a sobbing mess even after they had left, saying something about being sorry for hitting her favorite player's dog.

"You think he just got hungry?" Murasakibara asked stopping a chip mere inches from his mouth, otherwise looking unconcerned. That was unless you knew the eating machine, then it was screaming in volumes about his concern for his teammate and friend.

"He's not you." Aomine snapped spotting the milkshake by the stands that Midorima and Kagami were trying to glare out of existence. He was trying to piece together what it could have to do with the sudden disappearance of his favorite teammate when a thought struck him. 'Was that crazy fan here?' He thought about it moment as he waited for Akashi to finally be able to answer the question Kagami had asked him.

"I last saw him by the stands..." Akashi finally answered looking over to where he had last seen the shortest member of their team. Where he had last seen the bluenette there was a fallen milkshake.

"I last saw him by the stands too." Momoi added biting her nail slightly, a habit she had all but kicked. "He was talking to one of our fans he seemed to know." Just as she was about to go and describe the fan in a slightly jealous rant she was cut off by a door slamming loudly in the hall. The noise echoed back to them from what sounded like the direction of the locker room.

The team looked around at each other then took off running towards the noise. It was unlikely to not be related to their suddenly missing teammate and the stands had cleared out over ten minutes ago. Why else would someone besides them be there? When they entered the hall they heard someone crying softly and cursing under their breath. Following the noise lead them to their locker room. They were dismayed to find the fan that had hit Tetsuya #2, who was also a reporter for their college campus paper, just sitting there. She was leaned against the door and crying.

"It was supposed to be me. Why would you want them?" She was whispering to herself like she had lost her mind. Tears were starting to stream down her face as she continued oblivious to their presence. "It worked. I 'KNOW' it 'WORKED' so why didn't it work?" She cried to herself drawing her knees up.

"What 'worked'?" Akashi leaned down to be looking into the woman's face as he spoke ignoring her flinch when she realized she wasn't alone. She looked even more frightened as Midorima and Murasakibara towered over him in the background to make him seem even more intimidating.

"What do you want?" She snapped hatefully glaring into the cold eyes before her. She wasn't very pleased to see them. "Kuroko doesn't want you." She added as an after thought drawing her knees closer to herself.

"What makes you say that?" Aomine snapped at her from beside Midorima his glare hateful he had thought she was crazy and trouble from the first time he had met her. He hadn't been proved wrong when she ran most of her sports articles on their phantom player.

"Won't you tell us what 'worked'?" Midorima asked pushing his glasses up menacingly. It didn't take a genius to realize she had done something to Kuroko. His money was on it having to do with the milkshake that was left by the stands, something Kuroko would never do.

When the stalker remained silent Momoi stepped forward moving past Akashi to lean down to be on eye level with her. She smiled sweetly as she spoke the air turning icy. "It's in your best interests to tell us what you've done to Kuroko. You can either tell us now..." The pinkette paused smiling wider as she motioned to Kagami and the team behind her, "Or I can look the other way while they use their methods to extract the information." The pinkette smiled even sweeter. "It's your choice..."

The reporter took one look at the team and visibly shrank as she swallowed air thickly. "I'll tell you if you promise not to hurt me." She answered and there was sanity back into her voice as she spoke.

"..." The pinkette exchanged looks with the shorter red head and nodded slowly at her. "That I can promise," She turned back to the ever shrinking reporter and smiled all sweetness gone, "but you had better tell us everything."

The reporter nodded firmly and pulled herself into as much of a ball as she could before she spoke. "I called Kuroko over to the stands after the game offering him his favorite thing. A milkshake..." She paused looked away from the group surrounding her as her words trailed off. "I had put something in it..." She added lowly not really wanting to incriminate herself.

"What was in it?" Riko asked joining Momoi in questioning the stalker.

"An aphrodisiac." She responded slowly looking away from the girls and towards the door finding her words came easier if she wasn't looking at them. "And at first he worked when I kissed him and responded like he had never been kissed before. When I suggested we find somewhere more private..." She trailed off again looking at the door a blush over taking her face as she did so. "Everything was going great when he agreed, he couldn't keep his hands off me...It was so hot knowing he wanted me..."

The Generation of Miracles was two seconds from pounding her into the ground when they heard a noise behind the door that sounded like a moan. All at once they realized it was Kuroko still suffering from the drug that the stalker had given him. Before they could charge in and find out how he was doing Riko took over the questioning drawing their attention away from the moaning coming from behind the door.

"What happened next?" Riko questioned her noticing the growing anger around her. If she was going to do this she was going to do this right and nail the bitch with lawsuits if she could.

"We came out here and he lead me to this door." The stalker paused once more to glare hatefully from Momoi, to Murasakibara, to Midorima, to Aomine, to Kise, then to Akashi. "Then he suddenly pulled away and told me he was sorry. He didn't want me he wanted the Generation of Miracles more. And then he slammed the door in my face." She growled kicking Momoi in the leg sending her toppling over into Riko who caught her. "He doesn't really want you" She sneered, "He just doesn't know how much he wants me!"

"Will you take care of her?" Akashi looked to Kagami and the team who nodded then he looked at Momoi. "Give me the key," He demanded and stopped the pinkette before she could open the door for herself. "We don't know what he's going through Momoi you go help them take care of his stalker. We'll report back to you later." The red head insisted taking the key from her as he heard a loud moan from inside.

"You had better think of a good way to make this up to me." Momoi hissed before taking hold of the stalker and handing her off to Kagami who thankfully had it all under control. "I had better hear from you in two hours because that's probably how long it will take to get her and the evidence to the police station." With that said the pinkette stormed off followed by the rest of the team that did not want to be around for this.

"Are you ready?" Akashi turned to his remaining team who nodded an odd look in their eyes. "Before I open this door there are some things I want all of you to understand. We may love Kuroko but the information that his stalker gave us does not confirm his feelings for us." The red head was very pleased to see no denials from his friends and was even happier to see understanding written across their faces. When he had reformed their team it was with an unspoken understanding that they would all have to share their favorite bluenette and this was no exception. Kuroko did not play favorites above them and he had never shown any indication of starting now. "And when we enter this room we are crossing the line of being just friends and we will cross it together but if Kuroko only wants one of us it is his decision and we must stand by it. Understood?"

"We get it already!" Aomine snapped hearing another muffled moan from behind the door. "Can't we go help him now?"

"Very well." Akashi opened the door and the first thing they all noticed was the emptiness. The second was the sound of water coming from the showers as well a few moans much louder and clearer than they had been on the other side of the door. Locking the door behind them the short red head lead the way towards the showers slipping out of his shoes along the way not noticing the others follow suit. Opening the door to the large communal shower room his eyes widened.

Kuroko was standing under the water of the farthest shower head his face turned away from them but his body facing the door. His blue hair was soaked and dripping as well as his uniform shirt which was still firmly in place, if not a little more skin tight with it's new found dampness. His shorts were lowered to just above his knees above them his hand was on his cock pumping in time with some made up rhythm. He hadn't noticed their entrance as he leaned back against the wall pumping his fist faster.

Midorima was the first to move throwing caution to the wind for once as he moved up behind Kuroko pulling his face towards him. He planted his lips atop the smaller male's capturing a moan in his mouth. With this action the others froze to see Kuroko's reaction before making their own move. Pulling back for air Midorima smiled down at the bluenette as he found him staring up at him wantonly.

"Midorima..." Kuroko smiled leaning up for another kiss his body twisting just slightly to adjust for the movement. "Wanted you..." Kuroko gasped as Aomine who had also grown impatient joined them, his hands finding Kuroko's free hand and pulling his wrist to his lips. It was then that he noticed the others at the door and his face flushed a bright red as he smiled. "Won't you join us?" He smiled wider as Akashi and Murasakibara moved forward the smaller of the two capturing his lips while the other leaned down to massage his ass. Kise was the last to join fitting down between the bluenette's legs to run his tongue over the waiting head taking the shaft into his hand. Allowing the now free hand to knot itself into blonde hair.

"We wanted you too." Midorima whispered running his tongue along Kuroko's ear as Aomine made his way up a pale arm licking and nipping on his way to the pale neck. The green haired shooter was already slipping out of his shorts by the time Kuroko was moaning loudly at Kise's ministrations. He noticed he wasn't the only one shedding clothes when Kuroko pulled him in for another kiss. Running his hands over the powder bluenette's now bare chest he noted the pile of soaked uniforms growing a few shower heads over. Unperturbed he pinched one of the pert nipples glad to feel the moan vibrate into his mouth and through their intertwined tongues. A feeling he missed as the bluenette turned to the purple haired giant.

"I want...you to fuck me..." Kuroko moaned into Murasakibara's shoulder as he leaned into the giant who leaned down to kiss him. Pale hands then moved along to the erections offered to them as the bluenette looked into purple eyes. "Please..." He begged his body was so hot even standing under this spray of cold water all he could think about was how his insides were burning and how much he wanted them. He couldn't go without and Murasakibara was as good a place to start as any with the way the giant was kneading his ass his fingers already groping him as best they could.

"Here." Aomine handed the purple haired center a bottle of lotion from his pocket before throwing his shorts on the pile. "Get him ready." The darker bluenette licked his lips watching as the shooter and center traded places so Murasakibara could see what he was doing. Aomine couldn't help but smile as he sank his teeth into the powder bluenette's neck sucking the skin harshly. He could see Kise working on the smaller male's cock as Kuroko's hands were running tempestuously over his own cock and Akashi's. Midorima was running his hands along smooth skin all over the lithe body between them his nails leaving a few scratches in the otherwise flawless skin. It was like none of them could get enough. But Kuroko was the worst his arousal still so hard and wanting as he tried to please all of them and find release.

The room was filled with low moans as they continued to move together each of them reaching new heights. Aomine was leaving several hickeys along Kuroko's pale neck while Akashi covered the rest of his body. Kuroko himself was just as bad leaving hickeys all over the other's body everywhere he could reach. Kise was enjoying himself and pleasuring the hot and hard flesh that was so bothering his beloved. Murasakibara was doing his best to prepare the small bluenette with his fingers ignoring the cold water pouring down over their heated bodies the cold not helping to calm their libido like Kuroko had originally intended.

"I love... you" Kuroko nearly screamed as Murasakibara found that spot inside him after only a few painful minutes. His lips were soon attached to Aomine's shoulder as he swallowed back another scream as Murasakibara pulled out his fingers lining up his cock with his now prepared ass. The bluenette was turning to putty in their hands as they explored every inch of his body to comfort him with the transition. It wasn't long before the purple haired giant had the small bluenette on his cock like a sheath and being pulled up and down the considerable length. Moaning loudly Kuroko wrapped his lips around Akashi's cock and placed his hands around Midorima and Aomine while Kise rubbed himself against his foot still servicing his cock. Even as Murasakibara moved inside of him he made them feel like they moving as one. It was so hot up and down a roller coaster about to climax any second. Until they did with one long moan from the powder bluenette's lips. Then it was started again with ever changing positions.

"Kuroko..." Kise moaned pushing deeper into the flesh before him. The powder bluenette was on his knees with Midorima in his mouth, Murasakibara and Akashi at each hand as Aomine leaned over leaving love bites on his back as they moved together. "I love you... Kuroko..." Kise moaned pushing in and out of his new found lover hearing appreciative grunts and moans and a three words he had been wanting to hear for far too long.

"Midorima...!" Kuroko moaned as the tall shooter entered him pushing in quickly. Aomine ran his tongue over the lighter bluenette's nipple before sucking one into his mouth his cock rubbing against the smaller male's as Akashi left bite marks a pale side. Kise was moaning lowly bent over against Kuroko's thigh as the bluenette's foot worked over the blonde's hard arousal. The blonde was quick in cumming against his foot his fetish awakened he leaned down to lick the toes clean off all of the cum. He couldn't help but run his tongue along the head of Kuroko's cock tasting it slowly on his tongue watching the others.

Murasakibara was by the side bringing himself back to life after he had changed the water from cold to hot making the room steam even as the water poured down on his lover. He couldn't keep his eyes off the the lithe phantom player even as Aomine took over for Midorima pounding that lithe body into the shower wall. Finding himself hard again the purple haired giant made his way over to the bluenette placing the pale hand that wasn't working on Akashi on his cock. He slid his own large hand over Kuroko's still hard cock dragging his hand along the shaft his thumb ghosting over the head. He was happy when for his efforts Kuroko kissed his neck sucking the flesh into his mouth before moving onto his lips their tongues meeting in a war.

Before they knew it three hours had passed and Kuroko was still wanting more. He was burning up and there was nothing they wouldn't give him. That was until a pounding from the door distracted Akashi from his turn. He had forgotten Momoi would be back by now and he wasn't sure he cared as he pounded up into the tight hole of Kuroko's ass. "Kise... You seem to be the best off. Go tell Momoi we're fine and will call her later."

Kise sighed but obeyed he had least was awake while Aomine and Murasakibara had already fallen asleep on the shower floor about five minutes ago. And luckily enough he had a pair of spare clothes in his locker for disguises just in case he needed one. Being a famous model was not always easy. "I'll be back." He got up kissing Kuroko one last time before he went to face the music. He was happy the bluenette had kissed him like he would never see him again and never wanted him to leave. It was nice having their feelings out in the air even if there were a lot of things that would need to be discussed it would be after all of them had slept on it.

"We're fine we'll call you later." Kise told his manager/coach through the door and walked away as he heard her cursing under her breath. She was walking away though since they had the only key inside with them. "I relayed the message."

"Good." Akashi smiled settling the bluenette next to him and the others so he could sleep without getting too cold. The water had been shut off long before and it was actually a decent temperature after they had run more hot water over the tiles. "We'll have to discuss this later." He said sleepily and soon they were all passed out on the shower tiles.

Two more hours later found them sitting around a table discussing the event with Kuroko in great detail. "I'm so sorry." Kuroko bowed even though it almost made his head hit the low tables at his favorite place to get a milkshake. "If I hadn't taken that milkshake from her none of this would have happened. Do you know what happened to her?" He asked curiously still ignoring his feelings that had left to be heard by all of them. How could he tell them he couldn't refuse any of them and would never be able to. Would they do this again? Would they continue to want him even without a drug? Did they love him? He didn't know and he was too afraid to ask.

"Momoi told us she is being held for questioning but we aren't sure whether or not she will be released or held longer." Akashi answered looking over at his team all but one sitting at the table with them. They didn't want to leave the issue of the shower room unanswered.

Midorima handed the bluenette a milkshake he had just ordered. "We can't leave things like this Kuroko." He stated as he took a seat next to the bluenette his hand landing on the smaller male's knee. He had been elected as the spokesperson since he had the coolest head out of the lot. "We all lover you and we want to continue what we have here. As a team and as lovers. But there is one question we need answered." He looked at Akashi who was folding his hands up under his chin staring directly at the powder bluenette demanding an answer.

"Won't you tell us how you feel about us?" Akashi smiled awaiting the answer he already knew but happily absorbing the blushing face before him anyway. He couldn't wait to hear it with his own ears in words that weren't moaned in the heat of the moment. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they could make this work, even with Momoi who would refuse to be left out. Kuroko most definitely loved them and he would never be able to deny that.

_**The End  
**_

A/N: Well I couldn't help but write Kuroko a bit slutty... He just comes off that way to me. I hope you understand this is a one shot and unless otherwise begged there won't be more. I hope it turned out very different from Poisoned? This is all there is to this ficlet hope you enjoyed. R&R


End file.
